


When Life Gives You Lemons| Peter Parker x Gender Neutral Reader

by TwinSofia



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Post-Endgame, beware! endgame spoilers, cute dogs fix everything, gender neutral reader, ned and mj being great friends, peter parker x reader - Freeform, peter x ned bromance, so adorable, surprise peter, very mediocre writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSofia/pseuds/TwinSofia
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS SET POST-ENDGAME! CONTAINS SPOILERS SO READ WITH CAUTION! Also, super mediocre writing, so I’m really sorry.Summary: It’s hard trying to go back to the way things were before the Snap, but hopefully with Ned and MJ’s meddling, Peter can start coping and even be happy again. Maybe the dog named Lemon and her pretty owner can help with that…





	When Life Gives You Lemons| Peter Parker x Gender Neutral Reader

As much as Peter tried, he couldn’t quite get used to his new life. _How could have the five hours he was gone really be five years?_

Losing Tony was even harder for him. His father figure and role model was now gone for good. Sure Happy was trying, but it would never be the same. No one could ever rival Tony’s personality, jokes, teasing, nicknames, aura. The only one who came close was Morgan, and he was excited to see how she would turn out to be. Luckily, Pepper and her would drop by once a week or so to catch up.

A week after the second Snap, school resumed as if it had never even stopped, but the world around Peter had changed. With half of the world population gone it wasn’t like there were any technological advancements or anything but still. For example, his chemistry teacher had grown significantly wrinkled and gray- not from just age but with the grief of losing everyone he loved.

And Aunt May, _oh god_ , it was impossible to imagine what she had to go through in those five years alone- first she had lost Uncle Ben and them her precious nephew, no, son. That had been a very tearful and unforgettable reunion.

At least the teen had MJ and Ned. With them, Peter could almost pretend that everything was normal, that he wasn’t falling apart inside, but they noticed that he was not the cheerful naive little nerd they knew and loved. And when it became clear that their dear friend still wasn’t adjusting to their new reality, they did what any concerned friend would do: put up a Facebook ad to find some cheap one-on-one dog therapy sessions. _What? They had been all over the Internet before the Snap!_

They knew that Facebook was an old people site, but one has to admit, word travels fast there, and so two days later, there was no surprise when a promising application came in.

 _Y/N L/N_ was a sixteen year old just like them, and while their dog wasn’t technically an official emotional support animal, they were offering a super affordable price. Ned booked two sessions a week for one month to start out- he had to see where it was going to go before booking more. He was really hoping that it would- one, because he wanted his best friend to feel better, and two, because-

“Not gonna lie, that puppy’s hella cute. I would totally steal it.” This type of praise from MJ was unprecedented.

Ned couldn’t help but agree. “I texted May and Old Captain America for permission- which I still can’t get over. How is he still so handsome when he’s practically one hundred years old?”

“Focus, you dweeb!”

“Oh- right, right- sorry. Hmm- yeah. The first session is in two days, so now we just need to somehow get Peter to the Avengers’ Compound 2.0 without being too sus or him figuring it out. It definitely would have been easier if we could do it at a park, but he needs some peace a quiet for this type of thing, you know?”

Thus, operation “When Life Gives You Lemons” commenced. MJ, being the clever and sarcastic girl she was, had come up with the name- the dog’s name was Lemon.

* * *

 

 Somehow, some way, Ned and MJ managed to get Peter to Upstate New York without him getting suspicious. Well…

“Where are we going, guys? To the Avengers’ Compound? Why would we be going there? Happy would have texted me to let me know if I had to come up-” The poor boy was squeaking himself into a frenzy.

After many more anxious questions (which received no answers to Spider-Man’s great annoyance), the three teens finally arrived, and it was just after they got out of the car when Ned put his hands on Peter’s shoulders.

“Look, bro. You’re my best friend, so you must be dumber than Jar Jar Binks if you think that I, your Man in the Chair and most amazing guy on the planet, didn’t notice that you were really struggling. You should have told me, Peter.”

The boy being scolded could only look down in shame. “I know. I should have… I’m sorry.” “No hard feelings. Just talk to me next time.” Their “secret” handshake sealed the promise.

“This is tooth-rotting stuff, dweebs, but there’s an appointment that can’t be missed.” Of course MJ decided to interrupt the moment. This was totally the opposite of the pain and suffering she loved to witness.

“Wha-” A dog’s bark cut through Peter’s confused exclamation.

The friends looked around to find a gorgeous teen jogging slightly towards them as a puppy pulled on the leash.

Once there was only a twenty yard gap between them, the newcomer released their grip on the leash and therefore released the only thing between the group and the hyper dog.

Lemon's brindle colored fur blurred into a streak of brown and black as she galloped towards them. On instinct, Peter knelt to the ground with his arms open, and not 2 seconds later, she was in his arms, yapping happily as she licked and nipped at his chin in delight.

Peter giggled his cute little giggle as Ned and MJ quietly began to walk to the compound in order to let him be alone with _Y/N_ and Lemon. It was only after they stopped in front of him that he looked behind him for support and found his friends gone.

He gazed up at you, but due to the harsh sunlight coming from above, all he could see was a halo of light as the rays hit the hair surrounding their face a creating a shadow that obscured their features.

 _Oh right! You have to introduce yourself, you idiot!_ "Hey! I'm Peter Parker." He clumsily stood up after putting the jumping dog to the ground.

His heart stuttered in his chest when he finally made eye contact with the stranger. He has never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Sure he was Spider-Man and had amazing vision, but he hadn't been paying much attention to anyone but the dog when they were initially walking over. It was only now, face to face, that he could see them clearly.

~~

You're body tingled at his stare, and you stuttered a soft hello before introducing yourself. You had not been expecting to see such a handsome boy, and you ached to thread your fingers through his wavy brown hair.

~~

A hacking cough interrupted both teens’ daydreams, and they looked to down to see the pup chewing away at the grass. With a clear tsk of disapproval from her owner, Lemon stopped immediately, and they took this as your que to explain what the situation was.

"This is Lemon, my 3 month old Dutch Shepherd, and your friends hired me to bring her here for a little bit of puppy therapy. Do you know what that is?" Peter's nod prodded them to continue. "For sessions of one and a half hours, two days a week, you can play with Lemon, hold her, talk to her, pet her, let her lay on top of you, anything like that. I always say that she loves strangers more than she loves me, and I can already tell that she obsessed you." _Like me._

~~

As a hopeless romantic you always wanted to believe in love at first sight, but the realist in you constantly nagged against it. But here this was, a feeling that you had never felt before, to the boy that was a stranger. But you weren't going to let go of him easily. No, you had one month's worth of appointments that had been booked, and you were not going to waste any time in wooing him.

~~

Peter was sure he was in love with this angel, and he was convinced that (eventually) he would win you over with his adorkable personality. His strategy? He could definitely use this dog as a way to both cope with the changes that coming back from the Snap brought and connect with her owner too. _You know, when life gives you lemons..._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about Peter after watching Endgame- so much so that I actually wrote something after months and months of having no inspiration. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
